


Accessible

by down



Series: make something good [6]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Zazu wonders how Cephiran locks even work.
Relationships: Ascot/Zazu Torque
Series: make something good [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921474
Kudos: 3





	Accessible

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks 'key', but also 'comfort' for my ffwks bingo card, and for 'feathers' for the magicknightrayearth dw comm challenge.

Zazu rapped his knuckles against the doorframe, yawning, and spent several long seconds wondering firstly if Ascot was even going to be home already, it was only just after dinnertime, and secondly how Cephirans could lock their doors without keys. There wasn't a lock anywhere on the surface facing him, not by the door-handle, nor anywhere else. 

He was still blearily looking down to see if maybe there was something lower down that he'd never spotted when the door opened, nearly hitting him as his 'look' had turned into more of a 'lean'. 

"Careful," said a deep voice, and Zazu blinked up at LaFarga. "Ah, Zazu. Has Eagle let the crew come down now?" 

"Is Ascot around?" he asked, trying to smile, though even his face was tired right now. Not that he probably needed to tell LaFarga why he was here, but it was better than demanding to know how anyone locked anything. Best save that for after he'd had some sleep. Then he realised there had been a question directed at him- but LaFarga was shaking his head, while reaching a hand for Zazu's shoulder to guide him inside, away from the door. 

That was probably best. He was so tired he wasn't sure he'd manage to navigate the doorway safely alone, he'd collided with more than one corner coming along the corridors. 

"He's not due back for a few hours, but you should stay and wait for him. He'll be glad to finally see you." 

"One of the new soldiers caught the flu and brought it on board," Zazu said, yawning hard. "Half the crew have been out of action. Haven't had much sleep - Eagle's only letting people go when they've been screened by the medics and have a clean bill of health. Don't want to bring you a new illness. I had my shots this year, and they've checked I'm not carrying it-" 

"I'm sure he'll have sent a report through," LaFarga told him, and kept on pushing Zazu across the room, towards the door to Ascot's room. "You don't need to give me details, you need to get some rest." 

Zazu blinked as LaFarga pushed Ascot's door open. "But - he's not here, I shouldn't- the couch out here is fine-" 

"The couch is too short and Ascot won't mind," LaFarga insisted, with a more forceful nudge at Zazu's shoulder. "You've stayed here plenty of times." 

"But not-" 

"I promise it's fine," LaFarga asserted, and the certainty combined with the alluring sight of the bed with pillows and blankets all waiting for someone to use them overpowered any misgivings Zazu might have had. He stumbled in, waved thanks at LaFarga, and ditched hat, boots, and belt before crashing into the ridiculously comfortable embrace of the bed. 

oOo

It was dark outside the large window when he woke again, as light from the lounge fell across his face, and he burrowed deeper into the bed. "Noooooo," he muttered, and Ascot's quiet laugh had him blinking awake even as the door swung shut behind him. Zazu pushed upright, turning towards him, trying to untangle the mess he'd made of the blankets. "Oh, hey. Sorry to crash your place, LaFarga opened the doors for me, but-" 

Ascot sat down on the side of the bed and the bedside light came on low, just enough that Zazu could see Ascot's smile. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured, and leaned forward to touch catch Zazu's mouth in a brief kiss. 

Zazu swayed into him, reaching out, and they overbalanced into the pillows together, breaking apart when he couldn't help laughing. "Sorry, just - these are really comfy pillows, I never want to leave them again apparently-" 

"Yaris will be pleased, they're full of his discarded feathers," Ascot said, absently, and Zazu blinked as a whole line of questions welled up - how did a summoned creature leave behind feathers when they went back to another dimension? And surely Yaris's would be too large for comfy pillows - wouldn't the spiny bit in the middle jab at you? Was it weird to have pillows made of the discarded part of a friend? If they were this ridiculously comfortable, did it matter if it was weird? But Ascot had kept talking, as he sat upright to take off jewellery and hat and push off his boots. "You didn't need to knock, I told the wards you are welcome last year. You can come in anytime you want." 

"…Without a key?" 

"Why would you need a key?" Ascot blinked at him a moment. "Oh- no, the wards lock the rooms. You don't need a key. I told Caldina and LaFarga when I gave you access." 

"You don't mind me being here without you?" 

"I _like_ you being here without me," Ascot said, a flush growing across his cheeks as he looked away, fiddling with the fastenings of his robes. "I like that it's a little bit your space, too." 

" _Ascot-_ " Zazu whispered, the lightness in his chest burning away the ends of his lethargy as he reached out for his boyfriend, and reached in to kiss him properly. When he eventually pulled back, they were both flushed and breathless, and smiling incessantly. "Thank you. For making me welcome. And for the nonsensically comfortable bed, though I guess I'd best thank Yaris for that, too-" 

"Tomorrow," Ascot said, almost stern, but he was still grinning. "You'd be more comfortable now if you change into nightclothes before you go back to sleep." 

"Eh, I've had a good nap, I could stay awake a little while. Y'know, if you wanted to help me change - I could help get you out of those things too-" 

" _Tomorrow,_ " Ascot repeated, the flush coming back with a vengeance. "You're so tired you're shaking. You're here a week this time, aren't you? We've got time for - things. We should sleep now." 

"If you promise me a goodnight kiss, I guess that's okay." Zazu grinned at him, and hauled himself out of bed to change. 

His whole body felt like it was made of rock, so probably Ascot had the right idea, even if it was less fun. But curled back in bed with Ascot snug against his back and draping his arm over Zazu's waist, utterly comfortable, Zazu had to admit that this was actually pretty much perfect.


End file.
